


A Day In The Life Of

by AddisonNoxy



Category: Prequel (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisonNoxy/pseuds/AddisonNoxy
Summary: While a certain Khajiit is attempting to clean up her life, the world keeps turning. This is a small look into the lives of Cyrodiil's other inhabitants when Katia isn't around.





	1. A Day In the Life of Quill-Weave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every day of Quill-Weave's life is a raging battle between booze and friends.

My favorite part of the day is probably the beginning, waking up each morning to the sensation of a sleepy breeze on my scales and the knowledge that so much good can be done before the sun creeps down the other horizon. It’s mostly my favorite because it is the single time of day least likely to have anything horrible go wrong and move my feet to Wilbur’s bar.

I’ll admit that it is a little inconvenient to have my bedroom corner filled with bones, and for me to duck my head whenever I wake up in a bleary haze from whatever shitfacing I did the night before due to the titanic sword lodged through the wall directly above my head, but I’ve been getting better at avoiding its razor edge.

So today I ran through my usual routine after clambering out of bed and adjusting my feet to the cold stone floor. First things first, head downstairs and get some kind of breakfast in my stomach while I take a brisk walk around town to deter people from accusing me of just sitting alone at home all day. Then I return home, lock the door and pore over my history books and extensive references that I picked up in Skingrad, with the help of a few “research aids” that I ALSO picked up in Skingrad’s vineyards. I’m halfway through a book on the various Doomstones scattered around Cyrodiil, and my assertion that they’re just big and weirdly-carved stones with no magical abilities is looking better by the day. I can’t even find any historical figures that have gotten something out of these legendary fucking rocks. It’s all well and good to have some cultural belief, but reasonable skepticism is a pretty good counterpoint to people spreading the word that the Doomstones can grant people magic power. Especially when those people are fucking professors at the Arcane University.

Alright, that was a bit of a tangent. I have a lot of stake in these big dumb rocks being pointless so I sort of bring out my big guns when they’re mentioned. Even if the one mentioning them is me.

Anyway, that was the plan. Get up, get fed, get to work. I only managed to get to step two, though, before something got in my way. Or someone. It took the shape of my friend Gorgo making a bet with an Imperial he’d met at the docks named Castator that, if he lost, would cost him a pretty 25 septims. Normally that would be fine, I usually just meet up with Gorgo for drinking and the occasional tabletop game when I hit a dead end in my research. It isn’t really my business if he loses 25 septims to an ill-advised bet. Unfortunately, there were two very big components to this wager that I was at odds with.

The first was that the bet regarded how possible it was to shoot an apple’s stem as it hung from a tree from fifty yards or more. The second was that Gorgo does not own a bow, nor does he know how to use one. So he bet that I could do it.

I found this out when he and Castator came marching up to me as I bit into my venison, Gorgo looking smug and Castator looking like he knew he was about to win 25 septims. I wanted to agree, since not owning a bow DOES make it impossible to hit an apple out of a tree with one, and Gorgo was very bow-deficient. But Gorgo put together a case for how he knew I practiced archery from time to time, since I made some infrequent visits as far north as Chorrol by myself, and reasoned that if I could hit it then any respectable adventurer could. He was so sure of himself that he even raised the wager to 30 septims as he stood there talking about it in front of me. Then he turned away from Castator and asked me if I could go get my bow and give it a shot, so to speak.

“No.” I replied simply, hand on my hip.

The self-satisfied smile vanished from his face almost instantly, and almost like he was absorbing the orc’s confidence, Castator’s grin only got bigger. Gorgo’s eyes darted between the two of us as he held up a finger.

“Can you excuse us for a second?” he asked the human, who pretty plainly didn’t care if he got his money now or in ten minutes. Without waiting for a proper answer, he pulled me by the shoulder into the shade by the Flowing Bowl.

“Quill, come on, it’ll be easy for you!” he said quietly. “Just grab your thing, do your deal, and I’ll be thirty septims richer! I’ll even buy you a drink!”

“That’s really kind of you.” I replied with barely concealed disinterest. “But I have plenty of booze back home that I was actually planning to spend some quality time with later, and you went ahead and involved me in this bet on your own. If you want to shoot an apple out of a tree so badly- “

“No no, Quill, you have to hit the STEM. It doesn’t count if you hit the whole apple.”

“That’s really stupid, and now I want to do it even less.”

“But you already didn’t want to do it, so maybe you went so far down that it came full circle and you’re super excited!”

The saddest part of this conversation so far was how I legitimately think he considered that a possibility. “No,” I reiterated, “I do not want to shoot an apple STEM out of a tree. If you really want to win then I guess you’ll just have to go buy a bow and some arrows from Morvayn and do it yourself.”

“But… but Quill-Weave, that’d use up like all of the money that I’m getting out of the bet!”

I gave him a dubiously concerned shrug and started to make my way back out onto the street. Maybe I’d even congratulate Castator on making thirty septims.

“Quill, wait!”

At the feeling of his hand on my arm, I turned to give him a stern glare that I hoped fully conveyed how little I wanted to do something so unproductive. Under what I hoped was a sufficiently withering gaze, he shuffled uncomfortably.

“It’ll be really quick.” He promised. “Come on, just a couple of arrows? What’ll it take?”

My first inclination was to tell him to screw off and maybe do the basic courtesy of asking next time before committing me to an archery demonstration. But as I opened my mouth, I felt the embers of doubt catching in me. This whole situation was entirely Gorgo’s fault and kind of stupid to boot, but at the same time, my thoughts drifted to certain other persons who I’d met recently. And with them, the feelings of satisfaction I’d gotten at helping them with their problems. At helping them to help themselves.

Gorgo wasn’t in nearly as bad of a fix as a certain Khajiit, and I knew that he liked to fudge die rolls during game night so I’d probably be totally justified in giving him a great view of my middle claw, but there was enough of a passing similarity that I felt my features soften as I looked at him. Goddammit.

“…three shots.” I said finally, keeping my internal monologue to myself. “I’ll get my bow and three arrows, and I’ll take three shots. If I don’t hit it then you’re out of luck.”

It was like I’d handed a bag of candy to a hatchling. The eager grin returned quickly to Gorgo’s face and he clenched a fist of victory.

“Yes! Thank you, Quill, you won’t regret it!” he swore, making his way back to Castator. The Imperial wore an amused smile as Gorgo presumably told him to get his money ready. I, meanwhile, headed back up the road towards my house, feet dragging in the dirt.

I knew this would be an utter waste of time. For starters, who CARED how possible it was to shoot an apple stem at fifty yards? How could that ever possibly benefit somebody? Just climb the damn tree and get the apple yourself. Or get a ladder, or pay someone to do it. But no, I was going to get my bow, stand in the middle of the street, miss a dumb apple three times, and then Gorgo would mope for days.

Once again, though more fortunately this time, I only made it to step two of the plan. I’d gotten to my house, taken a rowdy swig of mead for luck, and taken to the streets with my weapon when a shrill voice called out to me.

“You there! Adventurer! Hey, you! Argonian mercenary, with the bow!”

It took me a few seconds to realize that the Redguard man was speaking to me. Adventurer? Mercenary? Who exactly was he looking at? I didn’t have much time to be confused before he came to a stop in front of me, panting. His cheeks were flushed; had he sprinted through the streets to get to me?

“Uh… are you okay?” I asked him.

“Not anymore!” came the heaving reply. “Goblins, out on the road! They attacked me, and I had to make a run for it, but I dropped my pack! Lucky I ran into you, the guards won’t lift a finger if it’s not in town limits.”

“I think you might have the wrong person.” I attempted to say. “I’m Quill-Weave, and I’m not a – “

“Quill-Weave, thank you for your aid!” he interrupted. “Please, bring your bow and help me fend off the goblins!”

I eyed the iron shortsword that was strapped to his waist. “You’re armed, can’t you deal with it?”

“Might as well be a wood chopper with this hunk of metal, I only use it to scare off animals.” The Redguard replied. “Listen, I know the adventuring type. You like gold, and mead?”

Well, I couldn’t exactly call him WRONG, but I’m not an adventurer and also didn’t want to fight goblins.

“I don’t have much in my pockets, but help me out and I’ll buy you a round of drinks at the local tavern.”

This was clearly going to be a whole THING today, I could tell. With a sigh I placed a claw on my hip and scratched my fins in contemplation. On the one hand, I’d already promised my dumbass friend that I’d try to shoot an apple out of a tree, I only had three arrows, and I didn’t want to make two alcohol-scarce trips to and from my house, especially since I was probably going to miss and he wouldn’t buy me drinks. On the other hand, goblins weren’t THAT intimidating and I could probably scare them off, get this guy’s bag, and he’d buy me some booze. If I could do it without using my arrows then maybe I’d be able to shoot Gorgo’s apple too. It’d be alcoholism city. Plus, despite myself, it did sound like a little bit of fun. I couldn’t deny a deeply buried twist of the heart when he called me an adventurer. My thoughts went back to my books.

“Well, if it’s right outside of town then sure, let’s go get it done.” I decided, crossing my arms. The Redguard beamed and thanked me profusely, turning and making a quick stride back towards Anvil’s gate. I turned to give myself one last chance to just say fuck it and lock myself in my house, but the urge didn’t strike me as strongly as I would have liked. I resigned myself to helping a stranger fight goblins and being rewarded with booze.

Probably the luckiest part of my day so far was that the goblins had apparently jumped this guy only a few hundred feet from the gate, a little ways off the side of the road. The town guard really wasn’t good for much; as we passed Anvil’s town limits I saw the guard giving me a baleful shake of the head, telling me all I needed to know about how much help he planned to give if things went poorly. The answer was between none and fuckall. Thus reassured, I took my bow and held it at the ready as the Redguard did likewise with his sword, and we snuck into the bushes where he’d been attacked.

Goblins were about as intelligent as they were tough, and it looked like they’d actually just taken twenty steps away from the treeline and dumped the contents of this guy’s pack all over the ground. There were two of them there, pawing through the various items that he’d been carrying with him and ignorant of our approach. That was fine, since an unsuspecting goblin was an easily-scared goblin, and I didn’t want to have to shoot anything that wasn’t fruit.

I started taking inventory of the surroundings, looking for ways to spook the goblins without having to jump out of the bushes shouting heroics like an idiot and getting in a fight. There was always the “throw a rock into a bush” trick, they’d hear the rustling and scamper off. Or maybe try to imitate a bear and give a roar? Wait, no, that was stupid, I’d make a terrible bear. I turned to ask the Redguard –

“Have at you, monsters!”

…why he’d just charged headlong into the clearing, sword held in both hands high above his head. The goblins were just as surprised as I was.

“Your end is at hand! Or run, and return my valuables! I will take your surrender or your li – “

It didn’t take long for the goblins to start beating him up. In case it wasn’t already obvious from that ridiculous charge, this guy was not great with a sword. I was still trying to process what had happened when the two five-foot goblinoids had reduced him to a sobbing wreck on the ground, his sword forlornly forgotten on the ground just out of his shaking grasp.

Standing with my mouth open wasn’t my brightest idea, as I was almost immediately spotted after the goblins had finished playing “step on the Redguard over and over.” Any ideas I had of scaring them away now out of the window, I hastily grabbed an arrow and fitted it to my bow, aiming for the advancing goblins. Unfortunately, being off-guard – and not that great of a shot in the first place – really showed, as the arrow went straight past my target and into the brush. Fuck.

“Baaaghaghh!” the goblin cried.

With clumsy accuracy, I grabbed my second arrow, pulling the string back and letting it fly. This one met its mark, though unfortunately a shot to the shoulder had not been my intention. For a moment I entertained hope that the pain would be enough to make the goblin flee, but it was more angry than anything, and they came at me quicker than before. One arrow left, and the goblins were almost at me.

I took a step back to try and get some distance as arrow met bow, only to trip over the hem of my skirt as it caught on an errant root. The ground swept away from me as I fell backwards, the goblin reaching a clawed hand towards my face, and I felt my grip on the arrow loosen. It was too much; the arrow left the string, whizzing directly past the goblin’s face.

It flew out and struck a boulder on the other side of the clearing, bouncing up high and curving backwards towards us, only to snag on an apple which hung from the tree over my head. I heard the leaves rustle as the arrowhead clipped through the stem and jostled the branch, and the apple fell unceremoniously directly onto the goblin’s head.

“Gaaah! Habaaahgaah!” it screamed in panic, clutching at its head with beady eyes darting this way and that. I was halfway towards raising my claws to protect my face when it spun around, slamming directly into its friend and pushing the arrow deeper into its shoulder. They cried in panic and fled wildly, disappearing quickly into the forest with nothing to indicate they had been there but the crying Redguard.

I’m no expert in Goblin but it probably thought that it was under attack from someone else that it couldn’t see. Then it panicked, and the other one panicked because its friend was panicking, and they ran away terrified. Goblins are really stupid.

To my disdain, the Redguard was utterly composed when I got to my feet, casually slinging his pack across his shoulders. “Many thanks, Quill-Weave!” he said to me, extending a hand in thanks. I didn’t take it. “You did me a great service today that I won’t be forgetting! Now, let us make back to Kvatch so I can get you that mead!”

“Kvatch?” I asked him, raising an eyebrow. “Why would I walk all the way to Kvatch for mead I can get here in Anvil?”

At first the man laughed, clutching his stomach and clapping a hand onto my shoulder, which I removed. Then his face became serious.

“We are in Anvil?” he repeated softly.

“We are.” I nodded.

“Then I’m afraid this is where I leave you!”  the Redguard proclaimed, spinning on his heel and striking an adventurous pose. “I thought it was fishy that the trip took a day longer than expected! In hindsight I guess that sign saying “welcome to Kvatch” ten miles back was an indicator. In any case, fare thee well!”

From his belt pouch he took a single gold coin, flipping it up over his head and into my open palm as he strode away, laughing. I must’ve stood there for a good two minutes, listening to his idiotic laughter getting fainter and fainter. Taking another glance around the clearing, I tried to determine if this escapade was suitably adventurous to bother telling anyone.

…no, it was not. Falling on my tail after getting upstaged by a pair of goblins was something I planned to never speak of again.”

I was enthusiastically greeted by the gate guard as I re-entered Anvil, and no sooner had I made it to the steps of my house than I was stopped by a familiar green face.

“Quill, there you are!” Gorgo proclaimed, hands on his hips. “Man, did you stop for a drink on the way? Shouldn’t have taken you half an hour to walk back here.”

“Gorgo – “

“But Castator’s waiting over at the tree, you’ve got your bow and arrow so let’s show him what you can do.”

The gaze that I fixed him was meant to be more warning than encouragement, but I’m either very bad at giving deadly stares or Gorgo just wasn’t paying attention; I was dragged to the apple tree where Castator waited, leaning against the trunk.

“Here we are. Fifty yards, Miss Quill-Weave.” The Imperial called to us. “Heh, if you can make it land on my head I’ll give you an even forty, Gorgo.”

“You’re on, Cas –“

“No he isn’t. Stop betting more money.” I interrupted. Without waiting for Gorgo to protest, I grabbed one of the arrows I had recovered, raised it to my bow, and took a shot at the tree. I didn’t care about the apple anymore, or ever – I just wanted to go home, drink my booze and read my books. In fact, screw this “three shots” stuff. I was just going to leave now. I’d given it a shot and it was up to Gorgo to renegotiate his dumb bet – “

“Ouch!”

“Wow, Quill!”

I raised an eyebrow in Gorgo’s direction, then turned back to the apple tree. Castator stood underneath it, rubbing his head vigorously and giving a teary-eyed glare at a perfectly round red apple, laying unmarked on the road. I blinked away my surprise, looking from the bow to the tree to the apple. I tried to locate where the arrow had flown but couldn’t locate it. Had I actually… or was it just…?

“Damn it, that could’ve been forty in my pocket.” Gorgo grumbled as Castator, still sourly rubbing his head, pressed a pouch with thirty septims into his hands. The Imperial and the orc exchanged a few words, then the human left to go nurse his headache. “Should have more confidence in yourself, Quill. But hey, you did it! And I got my money.”

“Sure did, now let’s go.” I replied smoothly, making my way down the street. Gorgo started moving after me.

“Where are we headed?” he asked.

“Wilbur’s place. And we’re not leaving until I’m smashed and on the floor. Now pick up the pace.”

As I fingered the single septim I’d gotten from that Redguard, Gorgo’s groan made me smile for the first time that day.


	2. A Day In the Life of A Soldier Of The Imperial Legion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Approximately one-half of the report composed by a Soldier of the Imperial Legion on his routine patrol of the Gold Road.

I will reiterate my Overall Report for the fourth time and counting.

After departing from the Imperial City on a routine patrol of the Gold Road, I made primary stops at the towns of Skingrad, Kvatch, and Anvil, as well as several other Legal Settlements. I have made notice of three additional goblin camps, one of which has been emptied of goblins, and apprehended fourteen Violators of the Law (1), three of which were delivered to Count Hassildor, six of which were delivered to Count Goldwine, and five of which were delivered to Countess Umbranox. Following protocol, I have filed my reports into the Imperial Standard unit of measuring time, the 24-hour day. But as I have not slept since my departure from the Imperial City, they have all been condensed into one Large and Properly Informative Document for the perusal of the Imperial Bureaucrats.

As always, I saluted the Glorious Sun which shines over the Great Land of Cyrodiil each and every day, like a warm beacon which directs the Citizens to the right path. Its loyal light is one that I never fail to acknowledge, even when it is hidden behind thick clouds currently in the process of dropping heavy rainfall. Setting out from the Imperial City at just past five in the morning, I directed my horse to the Gold Road, officially starting the patrol at five-twelve. Not far past Fort Virtue, which incidentally may be due for an additional Justice Cleaning this week, I encountered a Khajiit man who was under attack by a nefarious imp. I quickly joined the man in his battle against Injustice and apprehended the imp, but it was actually an insidious plot to lure me into a false sense of security, and the man revealed his true colors as a hammer-wielding highwayman. Had I been an Innocent and Unsuspecting Civilian, he surely would have committed even greater crimes. Thankfully, with my Legion expertise, I was able to properly apprehend him, and begin my Towed Pile of Apparent Justice.

It was dusk by the time I reached Skingrad. As usual, I made my way through town, greeting each guardsman as I made my way up to the castle, and delivered a report of my apprehensions to Count Hassildor’s castle steward. Though I was thanked for delivering the “multiple smelly corpses of festering road trash” by the people of the court, the steward seemed keen on delivering only one of the apprehended criminals to the count. Not wishing to be accused of shirking my duties, I firmly stood my ground in the hall until all portions of my report had made it to the Proper Authorities. Having thusly accomplished the first of my tasks in Skingrad, I moved to my Contained City Patrol as part of an ongoing effort for the Imperial Legion to support Local Guardsmen in Defending the Fine Cities of Cyrodiil. The value in this Devoted Practice was quickly made evident, as a mere two minutes into my patrol I was stopped by a concerned Bosmer Citizen who pleaded for aid. It seemed that he was under the watch of Corrupted Persons and Communities, and that he had been scrutinized in this way for Far Too Long. My dutiful heart wept noble tears for his plight, and doubly so when it became clear that he suspected not only his Fellow Citizens of the Empire, but also the Very Guards Who Upheld Order in Skingrad. In an attempt to ease his mind, I assured him that I would return immediately to Castle Skingrad without delay in order to inform the Rightful Ruler of these unspeakable villains who were threatening the good people, and so grateful was the bosmer that he immediately fled, no doubt to get a good night’s sleep knowing that the Imperial Legion would see him protected.

Unfortunately, the residents of the castle neglected to leave the front gate unlocked, and they must have all been thoroughly asleep; I announced my return no fewer than twenty times as I stood on the threshold, but none came to let me in. When the sun once again rose over the Horizon, I made sure to mention the value of keeping an open ear to the stewardess. It would be terrible if a citizen like that poor bosmer was unable to seek aid due to a sleeping schedule mishap. She told me to get out, and so I left the Investigation in her Capable Hands.

I set off on the Gold Road once again immediately after meeting with the stewardess. Only a day into my patrol and already I had taken note of so many lessons which could be learned from the People of this Glorious Nation. There was value to be had in Caution, Respect, Empathy, and Other Such Virtues Which Pertained To Daily Life. Truly, even those of the Imperial Legion who uphold the Just Law of the Land are not all-knowing, and must bend a righteous knee to listen to the wisdom of even children. With this Newfound Knowledge, I traveled towards the town of Kvatch, making several more apprehensions of Criminals on my path. Approximately four miles from town, I came across evidence of a goblin encampment which had been set up at the roadside, under the cover of the trees. My Imperial Instincts bid me to investigate the scene, and I discovered a cave which was littered with dubiously legal bones and guarded by two Goblinoid Quasi-Civilians. Although I have met many goblins in the past, and apprehended every single one, the humbling lessons I have learned on my patrols led me to instead dismount my steed and call out to the goblin guards. I asked them to respect the Cyrodiilic Anti-Bone Act, instituted after the ill-received Tales and Tallows event at Kvatch last year, and store their doubtlessly legally-obtained bones in Proper Receptacles so as to not alarm visitors and passersby. I was dismayed to find my Lawful Warnings falling on deaf ears, and the goblins instead advanced on me. Despite repeated warnings of fines and jail time, they would not yield, and so had to be apprehended. I entered the cave to inform whichever authority governed these goblins that they had Violated the Law and would be sent to the proper facilities, but was unable to communicate effectively. I left the cave with too many bodies to properly carry to Kvatch via horse tether, and so left them behind with a boarded notice that the cave was dangerous. This escapade led me to believe that perhaps goblins really are just monsters. It would be an Unfortunate Truth.

On arrival to Kvatch, I gathered my Justice Report and made my way towards the castle of Count Goldwine. Despite surprisingly cold receptions for a Soldier On Duty during previous patrols, the soldier who greeted me at the castle gates this time was pleasantly excited. He presented me with an Official Document of Duty Alteration, signed by Count Goldwine himself, which dictated that all Justice Reports slated for delivery to Kvatch should instead be given to Countess Umbranox of Anvil until further notice, due to the Expounded Stresses of Ruling a Town. The document rambled somewhat and included a bill for carpet-cleaning services, which I dutifully accepted for delivery to the Imperial City, but was indeed Official Documentation. Unfortunately, as I possessed a Justice Report already, I requested that the guard allow me to present this single Report to the Count regardless, as there would surely be more to follow on my patrol to Anvil. His sigh of exasperation did little to mask his unyielding dedication to his duty, and the Report was Faultlessly Delivered As Per Protocol. I thanked Count Goldwine for his understanding and returned to my steed.

I departed Kvatch and began my Final Stretch towards Anvil. In addition to four additional Criminal Scum and one Criminal Canine, I crossed paths with a Ghostly Apparition in cloak-wear loitering in a manner that was Dangerously Close to Villainous near a considerable pile of upturned earth and rubble which had not been there on my prior patrols. Unfortunately, I was currently Bereft of a Silvered Weapon to properly bring Villainous Specters to Justice, but could not bear to merely leave a potentially threatening ghostmer to Visit Misfortune Upon Cyrodiil. Therefore, I cautiously but sensibly informed the maybe-criminal that Loitering was a Punishable Offense and that he should Disperse Immediately (though not necessarily in the ectophysical sense) or be issued an Appropriate Fine And Perhaps Additional Repercussions. Luckily, the spirit revealed himself to not only be a Law-Abiding Citizen, but also a polite one, as he suggested that I cry myself a river, build a bridge, and get over it. Apparently his dunmer descendant had gone delving into a nearby Ayleid Ruin (he pointed languidly at the rubble behind him) and gotten himself crushed twice, in an impressive feat of "adventurous insipidity." If he'd been anything like that Khajiit then maybe there would've been at least one more explosion before the whole ruin came down like a house of cards and buried his dumb corpse under fifty tons of rock.

I shed a Tear of Justice at the revelation of his loss, and gave my condolences. In his obvious grief he replied that if death meant anything to him then he would've passed on by now, and his idiot grandson was his sixth choice for company anyway so it was no big deal. He asked if I was heading towards Anvil, which I confirmed, reminding him of the Imperial Legion's impeccable loyalty to the patrol schedule. He interrupted me in what was no doubt an attempt to keep me on-task and said that he'd seen the Khajiit running back that way. He asked me to see if she was in the market for an ancestor ghost to regale with adventurous stories, and I replied that I would attempt to do so, but without any real information on this fair maiden it was unlikely that I could locate the right one. He saw me off with an extended middle finger.

I continued on my way to Anvil. After being greeted by such an arcane voyager, I maintained my high spirits for an additional two point three hours, and was only momentarily disheartened by the assault of two Felonious Flame Criminals which jumped from the bushes near Brina Cross. The woman in blue who I discovered nearby was understandably in shock at the sight of such ferocious apprehension, so I took the time to ease her mind and inform her that the Imperial Legion would Never Bow to the Forces of Villainy. She thanked me, though as I left I felt a distinct and encompassing chill strong enough to partially freeze my Imperial Cuirass. The thought that I had left the citizen in such low spirits, perhaps by not making it to the scene with enough haste, filled me with Remorse, and so my resolve was redoubled as I stood atop my Noble Steed to take a vow of alacrity. I would not fail the next citizen I came across, by my word as a Soldier Of The Imperial Legion. 

Thus concludes my report as it stands.

Excellent. I am positive that the fifth reiteration will be even more proper and to code. Truly, Practice makes Perfect.

Addendum (1) In total, the amount of Criminals apprehended was 34. The additional twenty criminals were apprehended in the Goblinoid Caves, and were unable to be promptly delivered due to weight concerns.


End file.
